


A Day Like Any Other In Gravity Falls

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanna see what's going on in Ford's basement, but he won't let you. So you plan a daring sneak in, but you get busted. That's usually a bad thing...if it weren't for the fact Ford was a bit...ah...horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Any Other In Gravity Falls

It was a day like any other in Gravity Falls, which meant anything could happen! While it was a small and quaint town, weird things were always happening around every corner. I had lived here for all of my life, which meant I knew everyone in the town personally, especially Stanford Pines who ran the well-known tourist trap, the Mystery Shack (or the Mystery Hack, as I liked to call it because of the constant S falling off the word “Shack” on the building)  
Or at least, I thought I had known him. Turns out, I knew very little of Stanford Pines, or should I call him by his real name, Stanley Pines? Turns out, he had stolen his brother’s identity after he disappeared…not that anyone was the wiser, as no one had even really known Stanford when he came to Gravity Falls and he was Stan’s twin. He was simply known as the mysterious stranger in the woods as he talked to no one his entire stay there. And more to it, no one knew of Stanley, either.

I learned of the true identity of my good friend Stan after strange things happened to the town, like everything floating into the air, and I went to the Mystery Shack right after, watching a bunch of agents from the CIA leaving the property (nothing new there), then I saw him…the REAL Stanford Pines, standing on the porch, flipping through a bunch of Mabel’s drawing and smiling. Stan came out on the porch with Dipper and Mabel and Soos right after…only to see me, staring only a few feet away in disbelief. It was after that that they told me the whole story (apparently already told to Mabel, Dipper, and Soos just a few minutes before) of how their identities switched and why I had never met Ford in the first place.  
It was hard to swallow at first, but eventually I came to terms with it. The longest thing was getting used to the names. I would accidently still call Stan Stanford and Ford Stanley…but soon it was all back to normal…or at least, as normal as Gravity Falls could get.  
Ford and I become good friends. We talked as often as he came out of his hiding and, I had to admit, he was good looking for a man his age…I obviously never said a word to anyone, but I would constantly catch myself staring at him admiring his strong chin, that smile he had when he was shuffling through his journals or discussing with me something new he discovered. And his extra fingers on his hands…I would stare in awe as he would flick his 36 sided die through his fingers when I would watch Dipper and him play their board game…it was…mesmerizing. And I would often blush and have to shake my thoughts from my head as my mind wandered to what else those hands were skilled in…that, and I would notice Ford watching me stare with a perplexed look on his face.  
But even though me and Ford talked often and new each other well within the weeks we met, he was still a mystery to me, always hiding away in his basement, doing those weird experiments…Dipper would go down there sometimes with Ford and help him…or just play Dungeons, Dungeons, And More Dungeons with him (they were both a bunch of nerds). I had never been down in the basement myself, but I had to admit, every once and a while the curiosity in me would grow, and I would try to steal a peek, but almost every time, as if he had super hearing (I still blame his huge ears), Ford would appear around the next corner or behind me and scold me, telling me that it was too dangerous and that I shouldn’t be here and scoot me back upstairs and shut the vending machine behind me. Stan would always try to comfort me by telling me it was for the best, and we would go watch a bunch of old movies together.  
I wasn’t giving up, however…I wanted to see what was going on in there, and I would hatch a plan to get in.

It was a late Tuesday night, or morning (3 AM to be exact) and I had stayed the night with Mabel and Dipper, saying that I was taking off work for a bit to chill with them, a vacation if anything. It wasn’t all a lie, but it did help cover up my more true intentions…and that was seeing Ford’s secret in the basement. I tiptoed down the stairs, every once in a while a squeaky board would make my heart leap and I would freeze…listening to hear if Stan or the kids were getting up to check the noise. But when no one would come I would continue my decent. My bare feet gently padded the floor; the cool summer air would brush against my exposed skin and make me shiver. It was warmer when I went to bed so I only wore my small black shorts and a white tank to bed, but the air grew chillier that night. I rubbed my arms with my hands, trying to make the goosebumps go away as I approached the vending machine. I stared at the keypad, and then I pulled the back of my hand close to my face, squinting in the darkness at the sketchy and slightly smeared numbers on my hand. I had watched almost all week when Ford or Dipper would punch in the numbers to open the secret passage, slowly writing all the numbers down.  
I held my breath, hoping I got all the numbers right as I pushed each button gently, trying not to make too much noise.  
PSH!  
The door unsealed and pulled off the wall slightly, showing me a dull light around it. I smiled triumphantly. For weeks I had been waiting to see what was in this thing and I was finally going to see it. I knew Ford was probably in there still. But even if he managed to catch me inside, I would still be able to get a glimpse of everything, regardless if he was awake or not. I still couldn’t quite pinpoint why I wanted to get in his lair so badly, and it confused me sometimes, as I would even stop myself halfway through and question why, looking for an answer. Was I curious about what was really down there, or was I just trying to get closer to Ford? To get him to fuss at me, saying that my safety was at risk if I went down there?  
I shook the thought from my head. It didn’t matter anyway; I just wanted to see what was down below. I wanted to see. Slowly I tip-toed down the old steps, staring at the lantern hanging on the wall. I blinked away the fuzzy spots from staring at the light too long and reached the bottom of the stairs, cold concrete sending shivers up my spine as I set my feet down on solid ground.  
As I suspected, there was older tech all around me. Ford hadn’t been here in over 30 years, so it would make sense that he wouldn’t have top-grade technology in here…not yet, anyway. There was a large window at the front panel, which seemed to lead to another very large room. It was almost pitch black in there, however, so I couldn’t really see anything…wait. I did see something…  
I crouched lower to try to conceal myself more and went to the open door that led to the dark room. When I stepped through I could hear something…breathing…very labored breathing…and moaning…I knew that voice and of course it could only belong to one person; Ford. I slowly made my way into the room, making sure to stay in the shadows as I did. When I went further in, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and I noticed the room was a lot bigger than I thought it was…and messier. Wooden and metal beams were strewn all over the place, like a collapse had happened. But when I made my way in further, I noticed a dim light, like from a lamp. I inched closer and noticed a little set up…like a tent. I moved close to the closed flap of the tent and peered inside…then quickly looked away, covering my mouth and blushing bright red.  
Ford was in his little tent (obviously his make-shift room)….and he was….he was….masturbating! I should have known from the sounds I had been hearing, the labored breathing and moaning! I cursed myself in my head for not knowing better. “WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO WALK IN TO THIS?! OF ALL THINGS?!?!” I screamed in my head, pulling my hand away from my mouth. I heard a drawling moan come from Ford, and heard his bed creak. I couldn’t help myself. My inner pervert was getting the best of me, as I stole another glance in the tent. Ford was sitting up in his bed, his shirt off and only his boots and slacks on, unzipped with his cock in his hand, clearly lubricated, stroking it gently. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his bottom lip, a small bit of saliva rolling down his chin and a heavy blush across his face.  
I quickly looked away again, feeling myself getting turned on from the sight. “Guess I really do have a crush on Ford.” I thought to myself, feeling my legs start to shake. This was embarrassing, and I definitely was not going to let Ford know I had snuck in here and was peeping on him masturbating! Yeah, it was best that I leave…  
“Oh God, yes! Ah!” I could hear Ford moaning even louder, the slap of wet skin beginning to pick up.  
“YEP. DEFINITELY TIME TO GO.” I thought, quickly crawling away towards the door.  
But wouldn’t you know it; fate loves to pick on me. As I crawled away, not watching were I was going, I felt my foot bump something, and a bigger something came crashing down in a loud mess of metal and wood. My heart leaped into my throat as I stifled a shriek of panic. I heard Ford gasp loudly and the creak of his bed, then, only a few seconds later, light pouring from his tent. “WHO’S THERE?!” He shouted. I quickly hid behind some rubble, hoping to God he didn’t see me.  
He must have not as I heard a squeak of old metal and the shaking of a lamp, and the light moving from his tent to the open area as he searched for the intruder. I cursed over and over to myself as I watched the light move from one place to another, hearing Ford’s heavy boots hitting the ground as he moved along. I definitely had to get out. I wasn’t really in the mood for running into an angry and horny Ford…or was I? NO, FOCUS, BRAIN, FOCUS!  
I quickly and quietly crawled from my hiding place towards the door. If I could remain quiet and get away quickly, I could get back up the stairs and close the vending machine and go back to bed, and Ford would be none the wiser. I would get away clean. If I could just reach the door…  
I slammed my knee into something very hard and very metal, making me shout aloud from intense pain. “FUCK!” I shouted, quickly biting the inside of my cheek and falling back to the ground, holding my throbbing knee in my hands “Why, fate?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!” I shouted in my head, as Ford’s light quickly turned and rounded…right on me.  
Even with the light shining in my eyes, I could see the absolute rage on Ford’s face (and a heavy blush as well) I gulped down the lump in my throat, which had to be my heart, as Ford stomped over to me. He grabbed me by my forearm, yanking me up on my feet and dragging me back to his tent. I hobbled behind him, trying to keep up and keep myself from falling to the ground, as I was sure Ford would just keep dragging me regardless. He tossed me into the tent against a small desk he had placed inside. I quickly grabbed the chair and balanced myself, sitting myself down in it. Ford put his lamp back on the hook on his tent and stomped in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at me. “EXPLAIN.” He commanded in a voice I had never heard him use…it was very stern, and kinda scary. I shivered, looking for the words and rubbing my knee, hoping to get some of the pain to subside. Ford remained quiet, but still stared at me, unblinking. I looked down, focusing on my knee, which was already turning purple and I sighed heavily.  
“I just wanted to come in here and check out your place is all…I figured you would be asleep.” I muttered, not looking back up at him. “Did you see anything?” He almost shouted. I glanced up at him and could see the blush across his face, and then I looked back down, and could see the large bulge in his pants, which made me quickly look back down at my knee. What was I supposed to say? “Oh yeah, I totally saw you pounding at your meat, dude!” There was no way I could tell him I saw him! “I, uh….” I stumbled to find the words. I couldn’t come up with an excuse or anything!  
I heard Ford sigh heavily, and looked up to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed gently. “You saw me.” He muttered. I looked at his bed and nodded.  
Cue awkward silence.  
Ford finally cleared his throat and made me look up. He was looking at the lamp, running his fingers through his hair. “I-it’s late…you should go back to bed.” He muttered.  
“Aw man, I messed up!” I thought to myself. I had to say something to make this less awkward, but what? If I left it on this note we wouldn’t be able to speak properly ever again! I had to say something! ANYTHING! I wracked my brain for all the things I could say to him. He was grabbing his lamp and heading out of the tent. Now or never, just say something! ANYTHING!!!  
“I can help you with that!” I jumped up and blurted out.  
OH. MY. GOD.  
Ford froze.  
I froze.  
Not a sound went on around us, even the crickets went silent. I felt my face heat up and my knees knock together. Why did I just say that?! I ruined everything. Now it was even worse than before! Ford slowly turned to look at me, his eyes wide, a blush blooming across his cheeks. “Are you saying you’d….” His eyes darted to the bed, then back at me “…with me?” The silence was ringing in my ears. What do I say now? Is there any possible way I could screw this up even more? I couldn’t read the look on his face. Disbelief? Disgust? Dare I say…hopeful? “Well, there’s no shame in pushing on, I guess.” I thought to myself. “…W-well, I’m not saying that I wouldn’t….” I stated, slowly going into a whisper. “Smooth, (____), real smooth.” I thought to myself. I awkwardly shuffled my feet, staring down at them, hoping Ford would do something at this point. Tell me to fuck off and get out, grab me and kiss me, slap me, something other than just staring at me!  
I heard Ford shift and place the light back on the hook. I then saw his boots just at the end of my bare feet. Then, something a bit unexpected. I felt his fingers rub against my cheek, causing me to look up at him into his honey-colored eyes. His face was set in stone, almost unreadable. “I’m going to ask you this in the most straight-forward way I can, (_____)….do you want to have sex with me?” He asked. I felt myself shiver. There was no way I could pass this opportunity up. It was something I had literally dreamed of.  
“Yes…” I said in a shaky exhale.  
That was it, the “go” word.  
Ford pressed his lips against mine hard, making me moan into the kiss. I stumbled slightly, my bottom pressing against the edge of his desk. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, lightly pulling, pressing myself against his chest as his hands roamed and groped at every inch he could reach. He groaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a bit and deny him, only for him to grind himself against me, making me gasp and using the moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. “Coy little fucker.” I thought, smirking into the kiss. I opened one eye to look at him and I saw the determination and focus on his face, even with his eyes closed. I closed my eye again and ground myself against him as payback, and he gasped, pulling from my lips, a strand of saliva pulling from his mouth and mine.  
We were both a panting, sweaty mess. He grabbed my shirt and slid it over my head, immediately going for my breast with his mouth and hands. He pinched and licked at my nipples, making me gasp and whimper, biting my knuckle and staring down at him working. God, this was amazing! It only made me wonder what he had done in his 30 years away from Earth.  
His mouth traveled with his hands down my stomach and waist to the hem of my shorts, quickly yanking them down. I had forgotten I didn’t wear any panties that night. I saw a sly smirk flicker across his face and he grabbed my hips and shoved his face between my legs, his tongue darting into my folds. I cried out, feeling his tongue whirling around inside of me. God, it was absolute bliss! I felt one of his thick fingers slide into me and I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I could feel him sliding in and out at a frustratingly slow pace. I bit my lip, whimpering and trying to move my hips against his hand and face, wanting him to go faster. But his other hand held me back against the table, keeping my hips steady.  
It wasn’t long before I could feel a growing feeling in my stomach, but just as I felt it, he pulled away, making me groan in frustration. “Nooo….” I moaned. He chuckled, licking his lips as he met back up with me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me off the table, only to push me down on the bed. I sat up and stared at him, eyes wide. He slowly ran his hands down his stomach to the hem of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped it at a slow pace, and then began to gently shake his pants off his hips, his cock springing forward. He leaned down and took off his boots and then his pants the rest of the way, then slowly crawled on the bed with me, a sly smirk on his face. God, he was sexy…I had never imagined he would be like this. I always thought he would be shy and try to do everything by the book, but if anything else, he was going against basic textbook sex…he was an animal! And I loved every freakin’ second of it. Ford gently placed his lips on my neck, and raked his teeth down to my collar bone, making me shiver. He bit down hard and sucked making me cry out in pleasure. I grabbed his shoulders for support as he licked his mark on me, and then pulled away.  
Now it was my turn to make him shake for once.  
I tightened my grip on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. He stared at me, a bit perplexed and straightened his glasses and he sat up on his elbows. I went to his neck and licked from his collarbone to his chin, making him shudder and groan. I planted kisses all the way down from his chin, to his abs, to his stomach and all the way to his cock, where I ran my tongue up from the shaft to the tip, and I whirled my tongue along the slit. I could feel him shaking and hear him moaning as he ran a hand though my hair. “God…” I heard him mutter. I glanced up and saw his head thrown back, eyes shut and panting heavily. I couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride swelling inside me. I slowly slid my mouth over the tip of his cock, and then sank down, letting the whole thing fit into my mouth and throat. Then, I pulled it all the way out, then went back down and started at a slow pace. After a bit, his hand gripped my hair tighter, sending me a signal to go faster, and I did, picking up my pace. He moaned loudly, pushing his hips upward, sending his cock into my throat even deeper, making me slightly gag. I knew he was close, but I wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily, not after he denied me my cumming.  
I pulled my mouth away and pulled out of his grip. He growled and stared at me, eyes half-lidded, but a clear look of frustration on his face. I licked my lips sensually and giggled. “Payback” I sang. He growled, and a moment later he had me on my back, my legs pulled around his waist. He smirked at my surprised look, then quickly shot his hips forward, sheathing himself all the way inside me. I hissed and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, squinting my eyes shut in slight pain. It wasn’t my first time or anything, but at the rate he went in it kind of hurt.  
I felt him gently pet the side of my face with the back of his hand, which I took and pulled into mine. It felt strange holding hands with his six fingered one, but if felt…right as well. I stared up at him, and he smiled down at me. He planted a gentle kiss on my eyebrow and then looked back at me. I nodded, letting him know I was ready, and he began a gentle and slow rhythm. I panted and squeezed his hand harder to let him know to go faster, and he got the hint as he began snapping his hips quicker, the sound of slick skin slapping against each other. He grunted, and began to move even faster. He was close. So was I. I moaned against his ear as he lowered his head to my neck and began to kiss. He shifted my hips and began to hit that sweet spot, making me cry out and arch my back.  
“F-Ford! I’m gonna-“ I cried out, tightening myself around his cock, which sent him over the edge as well. He quickly pulled out of me, grunting in slight displeasure and came on his bedsheets. It took us a moment to come down from our highs, and when we did, Ford gave me a gently kiss on the lips. “Wow,” he breathed. “I hadn’t done that in…a long time.” He said, rolling over onto his side and pulling me close. I nuzzled into his chest, smiling. “Me either.” I admitted. He slowly stroked my hair with his hand, making me hum in reply.  
“So, was my ‘hideout’ as you call it, everything you were hoping it to be?” Ford mused, smirking down at me.  
I smiled and placed a kiss on his chin. “Everything and more.”


End file.
